


Wünderbar!!

by genewilderkinnie



Category: The Producers (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Broadway Cast, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: The scene where Franz, Max and Leo are dancing on his rooftop but a lil bit of Leo x Franz is in the scene.(Its Matthew Broderick's interpretation of Leo Bloom and Will Ferrell's really good interpretation of Franz Liebkind, not the original version.)





	Wünderbar!!

Hello all!! I hope you enjoy this fic!!!

The Producers and all characters belong to Mel Brooks, so I don't own them.


End file.
